My Brother And I
by Tala and Kai Lover
Summary: I know that it's rated pg-13 but the rating WILL GO UP!, but for reasons that will be in later chapters. Tala and the boys are were in the 3rd competition and one girland her team are looing for a particular someone and want to help, But the leader of the
1. Chapter 1

**My Brother And I**

I'm Kita Ivanov. Yes I'm related to Tala ivanov or Yuri Ivanov, but he dosen't know that. I don't want him to know either. Both my brother and I have had a horrible past. Our father was an alcoholic day and night. He would either beat Tala, or me, but never my mother. My mother was like a god for my dad, but for us she was the devil herself.

She would beat me and only me she said "you're the one who killed my family so you shall pay the price daughter".

When Tala was 6 and I was 5, our parents took us to the Abby also known as Biovolt. My mother told us it would be fun, but what we didn't know is that it was our own personal Hell. From then on my brother and I were helpless, they put us in separate rooms or we were separated during training. I had known that they partially turned him into a cyborg so his beybladeing skills would become unstoppable, but what was the worse is that they took all knowledge of my family from his mind.

When we were in the Abby it wasn't that bad for me, but I still got the same "treatment" as the boys did. Master Hiwatari was the nicest of all the people there.

He would always say "you're the daughter I never had".

Sure I was touched, but I was still scared of what he could do to me or even worse my brother, Tala.

It was the day that changed my life. I was called to Master Hiwatari's office, with him were 2 guards and I knew this wasn't going to be good. He had told me today was the day I leave for good so I can carry on his prophecies.

Before I had left the building Master Hiwatari gave me a black box. He said "use what is inside if you are in serious trouble, and it is also for you to remember me". His voice scared me, but it was comforting.

I had run all the way to the airport to catch the last plane to Japan. I had gotten my ticket and onto the plane. When I sat down I felt that little black box in my pocket. My conscious was telling me to open it, but I hesitated for a moment.

"What if it was a bomb and it was set to explode when I opened it?" I said to myself.

"Master wouldn't do that, after everything he said… would he?" I said once again.

I finally decided that Master wouldn't do that to me, he said I was his "princess", uh huh yeah right. I took the little black box and slowly opened it. I flinched expecting something to go off, but to my surprise nothing did. There was a small black and red beyblade. I slowly picked it up and examined it. I noticed there was an envelope I had opened it and I gasped at the site inside. There in my hand was the most powerful bitbeast in the world, Black Drawnzer.

I had fallen asleep half way to my destination, and it felt like 5 minutes. There was an announcement to put on our seatbelts, but I didn't care.

We had successfully arrived in Japan and it was then on I started looking for the best team that could beat biovolt and that could help my brother become normal again.


	2. chapter 2

Okay peeps this is ma second chappie!!! Yay. Finally I've had writers block for like ever!! Please forgive me for deleting ma story The Future it's just I had no more insperation for it. Well heres the second chappie and heres something 4 u to do. Read the chappie go down to the bottom were it has a button that says go and CLICK ON IT! I need reviews. If I don't get 10 reviews I wont continue until I do. Every time I will go up 10 so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!! (who ever does review gets a cookie)

(Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade cries and I don't own any of the teams, but I DO OWN KITA IVANOV!! So if you would like to use her just ask don't steal, OR ELSE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND USE YOU FOR TARGET PRACTICE WITH MY BEYBLADE!!!) Thanks x

Chapter 2 Training

It's taken 3 years and 3 world championships to get a team. My teams name is, **The analation girls**. On my team I have Susuki. She's the hyper one and she's VERY annoying. Susuki has blond hair with blue streaks. Her beyblade and bitbeast are powerful, but sometimes she gives up and both the team and her become weak. Oh ya I forgot her bitbeast name is Akaia, she named it after her one true love, Kai Hiwatari.

Next is Lexi, she is the quiet and mysterious one of the group, or a loner to make it short. She has midnight black hair and has red and pink highlights. Her bitbeast, moonlight, is a strong, but mysterious. Whenever Lexi calls her out you can never see her it's like she's a shadow or something.

Next is Zani, She is close to a normal person, she is actually a neko-jin. Usually neko-jins are nice and sensitive, but Zani gets touchy at times and can get pissed very easily. She is also a little bit anti-social at times. She has abnormal purple hair that is really long; she also has black and white highlights. Her bitbeast, Avalon, is a mighty tiger that will destroy when Zani says. Avalon has great defense and accuracy, but her attack is weak.

Last but not last is me, Kita, I'm the anti-social one of the group, I really don't like to talk anymore. I was so used to saying sir all the time and getting punished if I talk out of turn. I have brown hair with black highlights. My bitbeast, Black Drawnzer, Is the most powerful bitbeast in the world. It can destroy a beyblade with in seconds.

During my 3 long years of searching for the perfect GIRLS team I studied our opponents carefully. During the first championship, I saw my brother for the first time in 3 years compete against the toughest team yet, the BladeBreakers. I always despised them and still do to this day. When I had watched my brother it was like he was emotionless like he didn't even care if he wins, and I know why too. When we had battles in the Abby we would be punished if we didn't try our hardest or we lost. It was the last battle between Tala and Tyson I new this wasn't going to end well.

The match was over in seconds even though it was an hour long. Tala had lost and they were being dragged to the front door by the one and only Boris Valcov. I had run outside only to bump into a pair of icy blue eyes, or my brother. That's when he said the most hurtful thing to me I've ever heard from someone I love.

" Watch were your going bitch", he said

I felt hurt and I just sat there on the icy ground while my brother walked away for the next year to return. It felt like I was waiting out infinity. I was in deep thought on the ground when I heard a voice, it was Susuki. She told me that they were heartless jerks, but deep down I knew they had hearts. A few weeks later Susuki came by my house and asked if she could join the team. I welcomed her with open arms.

During the second tournament I had hoped the demolition boys would be there, but they weren't. I was thinking the worst, what happened? are they dead?, are they hurt?, these questions raced through my mind. I was crying silently, it was like a waterfall falling into a never-ending puddle. I didn't want Susuki to know because she would get all freaky on me so I told I was going to go on a quick walk.

I was walking along the edge of the ocean looking at the seagulls, flying over the ocean free of anything in the world. Once again I thought to myself are they okay? I heard footsteps following me. I stopped and turned around just to meet a pair of icy red eyes. I asked the obvious,

"Who are you and what do you want?" "You seem familiar and you look like an old friend," said the icy eyes. "I bet you do," I said "now who are you?" asked the icy eyes. "My name is Kita" I said "Kita what?" Kai questioned. "Kita Ivanov" I said building up confidence. "Y-y-your related to Tala?" he questioned. "Does he know, if not then why don't you or someone else tell him?" he asked. "I want him to find out on his own," I said. "Promise me you wont tell him, uh what's your name?" "It's Kai, Kai Hiwatari" "promise me you wont tell Kai, hand shake on it, deal?" "Deal" Kai said while shaking my hand.

I walked away from the beach waving bye to Kai. From then on I knew that not ALL of the bladebreakers were asses and cheaters. When I started back to the matches being held that day, I stopped to see team Physic. They looked at me with dirty looks and then it got bad.

The one they call Selima out her hand to her ear and shook her head and said "yes sir".

I knew this was going to be bad, very bad. They got their beyblades ready and aimed them at me; I looked around to see if anyone was seeing this and no one even cared. They launched their beyblades all at the same time directly at me. I quickly reached behind me and pulled of my launcher and beyblade. I launched my beyblade with a force unknown to people who have never seen me battle. The blades hit with great force, but black dranzer destroyed them within seconds of launching.

"H-H-how could we lose to a rookie," The blue haired kid said. I walked up to them and put my hand on my hip that has been bruised from an earlier battle.

"You're the rookies, launching a beyblade at a person how is vulnerable to anything, imagine if you had hit a pedestrian and they got hurt of even worse killed, you could have been sued and who knows what," I explained.

"Our master told us to do it and we can't disobey him our we will be dead within seconds," Selima said. I thought about how I could help them, but nothing was coming to me.

"Well maybe you should life with it because you never know when someone will save you," I said walking back to the tournament.

I finally arrived at the stadium just to find the matches over. I walked to the entrance to find that the bladebreakers, Tyson had faught Zeo, some sort of cyborg and won. I went to sit down on the bench and wait for Susuki to come out of the building. I heard her laughing hard on the way out, but I also heard another person laughing, it sounded like a girl.

"HEY KITA!" Susuki yelled, I turned my head to the side to see Susuki running over with a girl on her tail.

"Heya Kita, This is Lexi and she wants to know if she can join the team, is that alright?," "Can she blade?," I asked. "Why would I want to join a bladeing team if I can't blade?" Lexi asked "Oh great a smart ass," I said sarcasticly.

Lexi gave me a slight smile and stuck her hand out. "I'm not usually like that," she said. I took her hand and said, "welcome to the team," Susuki squealed and jumped up and down like a baby frog.

The 3rd championship or battles where the biggest, they had tag team events and single events, but once again my brothers team did not show up. I heard they had qualified, but they forfitted. I was out to figure out what had happened and why they forfitted. I told Susuki and Lexi to take mental notes on the battles today, while I attended family business.

I contacted Mr. Dickinson while running along the sidewalk to his office. He wanted to know something, but he said he would tell me when I get there. I got to the service desk inside of the building he was in.

I could tell that the receptionist knew who I was and pointed to the elevator, "it's the third floor honey!" she yelled to me. "Thank you!" I yelled back while I got onto the elevator and pressed the third floor button.

I walked down the hall to the last room on floor 3, and opened his squeaky door to see Mr. D and a Girl standing there.

"Why hello Kita how are you?" he asked "Great Mr. D what about you?" I asked still looking at the girl. "Great thank you for asking, oh yes I wanted to ask you something," Mr. D said "Yes Mr. D?" I asked. "Well do you need another team member so you can compete in matches next year?" he asked. "Yes why?' I questioned, "Well my niece Zani would like to join your team," Mr. D pronounced. "Cool, she can join," I said becoming a little bit more happy. "Thank you so much," Zani said. "Well I have some business to take care of, but when you go the tournament look for two girls, one with blond hair and blue highlights, and the other one with midnight black hair next to her," I explained. She ran out the door yelling a goodbye to Mr. D and me.

"Well let's get to business," I said sitting down in a chair next to Mr. D's desk. "I noticed my brother hasn't been in the last two tournaments, and I'm starting to worry that he might be hurt or even worse dead," I said quietly. "Well I know you are scared about your brother, so I have called someone to help you look for him," he said.

"You may come in now," Mr. D said while looking at the door. I turned around to see the door opening. My eyes got wide and I jumped up, Mr. D had sent for Hiro.

"I haven't seen you for ages Hiro, were have you been?" I asked while hugging him.

"Heh I've been training a team for Mr. D for a couple years and now I'm training Tyson's new team," He said while picking me up.

"You know I missed you since you left," I said laying my head on his chest. "I missed you to, I'm sorry I didn't call you," he said brushing the hair out of my face. "I still love you Kita," said Hiro, "I still love you too Hiro," I Said. I told Mr. D we are going to look for the boys, and if I don't return I found my brother.

I was walking with Hiro around the town, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, I could smell his shampoo and cologne put together and remembered that smell from years ago.

"Hey Kita do you here that? It sounds like Tyson and Daichi," he said "oh great," I said while sighing.

"HEY HIRO DO YOU HAVE ANY MONEY!" Tyson yelled while walking over. "What the, HIRO SHES ON THE OTHER TEAM AND YOUR HUGGING HER!" Tyson yelled. "Well for your information he's my boyfriend," I said getting into Tyson's face. "WHAT HIRO THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Tyson yelled. "Tyson get over it, She's nice and I love her," Hiro said while pulling me to walk away.

"You know Hiro we should start looking for my brother," I said.

"Yeah we should, since your brother might be hurt," said Hiro walking in another direction. "I'll see you in a few years Hiro," I yelled watching him walk away. "I can't wait for the day!" he said. I knew it was going to be a long time before I'm completely with Hiro, but until then I will love him no matter what.

I decided to look in an obvious place, a hospital. I knew that when you were hurt and you got away from the Abby you would go to a hospital, and they would protect you. I went into the large white building and ran through the green and blue halls trying to find the check-in and check-out desk.

After 10 minutes of running I found the Desk, "how may I help you miss?" said the nurse. "Could you please tell me what room number Tala Ivanov is in?" I asked breathing heavily. "What's your relationship to mister Ivanov?" asked the nurse. "I his sister" I said quietly.

"His room number is 209," the nurse said, but before she was even done I was running down the hall to that room, I yelled a "thank you" to the nurse as she watched me run down to the room.

I stopped in front of the door were my brother was.

My conscience wouldn't shut up; it was saying over and over again, "your going to give up your future just like this". I thought about what was going to happen, I was going to be with my brother for the first time in three years.

I held the doorknob and felt a chill go up my spine; I turned it slowly and pushed the door open. There he was laying on one of those freezing cold hospital beds attached too beeping machines that are in your dreams when your dying. Also in the room there were 3 boys and a man that looked 45 to 50 years old.

I looked at them while they gave me cold glares, and I slowly walked over to Tala and held his hand saying encouraging things to get him to wake up, but it was no use. The boys started to whisper to each other and the man grabbed my shoulder harshly.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get to this room?" demanded the man. "I'm Kita, Kita Ivanov, and I got this room from the receptionist," I said with a tear falling from my cheek.

The man backed up and hit the wall behind him, he had a look like he was scared of me or even Tala. The boys looked at each other and then too me, while looking between Tala and I to try, and see a resemblance. I turned back to Tala and rubbed his rough beaten hand with my thumb. Oh how over the years I missed holding his hands through horrible times. After I was in there for a short time I felt arms around me, and tears staining my face. I could smell the peppermint breath of Bryan, the cinnamon breath of Ian, and the chocolate breath of Spencer. They where hugging me for the first time since, well ever.

"Y-y-you guys remember me?" I asked. "How could we forget you," said Ian. "You aren't just a sister to Tala, You a sister to all of us," said Bryan. "You'll always be part of the team, and family," said Spencer. "Thanks you guys," I said with tears of joy.

"BOYS STOP THIS AT ONCE!," yelled the man from the back of the room. "THIS IS WHAT WEAKNESS IS, you 3 will be punished for this," said the man.

The boys got angry at this and talked harshly back to the man.

"We can do what ever we want," Spencer spoke up. "It's not like BIO-VOLT can do shit," said Ian. "It's not like we want to listen to you anyway," Said Bryan.

I stood up and walked over to the man. "Why don't you leave Boris, since it looks like no one wants you here and, tell lord Volitare, Kita Ivanov is back and wanting revenge."

"You all will pay, just watch your backs or else you'll be dead within seconds," Said Boris while walking out the door.

I turned back to Tala and noticed he was relaxed, and his breathing was calm. Tala was going to be okay in a couple days. I didn't know what had happened to Tala, but I was determined to find out. I was going to get revenge for who had done this, but I will not do it alone, I will do it with my family and team. The Analation girls and the Blitzkrieg boys.


	3. Authors note

**_Authors note_**

My stories are on a halt at the moment. I have been doing an RPG and it is a continuous one. I also need ideas from people, so if you have any impute and ideas for my stories Review.

**.:Talaandkailuver:.**


End file.
